Resistance University and the First Order Law Firm
by Starlight217
Summary: A modern day Reylo AU. Rey is a student at the local Resistance University. Ben is a big time lawyer at First Order. They meet by chance and it grows from there. Some chapters are NSFW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rey walked into the bar with a smile on her face. She was feeling… happy. She didn't know why, she just had a feeling. She knew this was going to be a good night. When she walked into the bar with her friends; Rose, Poe, and Finn, she felt like everything was exactly where it should be and everything was in balance. Rey practiced meditation and yoga and she felt zen. She and Rose went to get a table while Finn and Poe went to get them drinks. Rey and Rose were chit chatting about their day when Rey felt someone staring at her. She turned to look towards the bar and she saw a tall brooding man dressed all in black looking at her. As soon as she returned eye contact, he shifted his eyes down towards the floor. She turned back to Rose, "That guy was staring at me," she said and moved her eyes in the direction of the bar.

"Ooooooh," said Rose, raising her eyebrows, "He's very handsome."

"Stop that," Rey said and rolled her eyes. The boys returned with drinks.

Poe leaned in and whispered, "Did you guys see that very tall very dark looking man at the bar? He's a looker!"

The girls merely giggled and sipped on their wine. Rey was the youngest in the group and had JUST turned 21. She still enjoyed the ambiance of a bar and being out with friends. She looked around and smiled again, taking it all in. Rey wasn't used to this. Poe, Finn, and Rose were all friends of hers from college. They attended Resistance University. Rey didn't have the best upbringing and had to take a gap year after high school to work and save up some money. She was only a Sophomore. Her friends were seniors. She knew they were going to graduate in the Spring. Finn had already taken a job offer in the same town. At least she knew he'd still be nearby. Poe took a job across the country and Rose still didn't have any idea what she would be doing. Rey was studying engineering and she was excited for what was in store for her.

The man was looking at her again, she returned eye contact again and he looked away. She decided to investigate. She grabbed her wine and told her friends she'd be right back. She waltzed with more confidence in her walk than she actually had. She pulled up right next to him at the bar. The bartender immediately came up to her.

"I'll have another pinot," she said to him. She turned to the stranger. "Hi, I noticed you staring at me rather intently a few minutes ago," she said, immediately wishing she had planned this better. She could feel her cheeks get red and hot.

"Well," he said, a small smile forming across his lips. "I guess I wasn't being very discreet now, was I," he responded. It was then she really got a good look at him. He was much taller up close and his shoulder and chest were broad. He took up a significant amount of space. He had a large scar on the right side of his face that disappeared under his shirt collar and she found herself wondering how far down his body his travelled.

"Guess not," she said playfully. The bartender came back with her drink and she grabbed her wallet to pay for it.

"I got it," the stranger said, and handed the bartender some cash.

"Thanks for the drink," she paused, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Ben," he said.

"Ben," she repeated. "Thanks for the drink, Ben." And she turned and walked away. She felt him stare at her as she walked back to the table. All three of her friends were staring at her wide eyed as well.

"What. Was. That?" Poe asked when she came back to the table.

"I don't know!" she responded giddy like a little girl. "It just felt right."

"Wow," was all Rose could muster. Finn was shooting daggers at Ben from his seat. He was a bit protective of Rey, like a big brother. The three friends enjoyed their evening together. When Rey walked out at the end of the night, she made eyes with Ben one more time and waved bye at him before exiting the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Rey was heading out to Finn's car when she realized she left her cell phone inside.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I left my phone," she said and quickly jogged back into the bar. Her phone was sitting on the table and she picked it up and walked out.

While she was in Finn's car, she opened her phone up to scroll through her social media. When the phone opened up, it was opened to her contacts. That was odd. It wasn't opened to just any contact, it was opened to a new contact. Ben. It had his cell phone number and email address programmed in there. He must have programmed himself in her phone when she'd forgotten it.

She was feeling a bit tipsy from her 3 glasses of wine and decided it would be a great idea to text him now.

Rey: "Hmmmm… I see someone took advantage of my lost phone. ?￢ﾀﾝ

Ben: "I simply seized an opportunity"

Ben: "Besides, I never caught your name"

Rey: "Rey"

Ben: "Rey"

Rey: "Thanks again for the drink"

Ben: "No problem. Would you like to get coffee sometime?"

Rey: "Yes, I would. How does tomorrow morning work? I don't have class until 2:00"

Ben: "Great. How about 10:30? The Starbucks in town?"

Rey: "How about the Dunkin' Donuts by campus? I don't have a car"

Ben: "It's a date. See you then"

"You guys, I think I just set up a date" Rey said to her three friends in the car, her cheeks getting hot and red again.

"With who?" Finn asked, quicker than he meant.

"That guy from the bar," Rey replied, still staring at her phone.

"Ooohhh! I knew it," Rose said and they high fived. "He's hot, keep him."

"HEY!" Finn replied. Rose and Finn were a couple.

"Not as hot as you baby," Rose replied and winked at Rey.

"Stop number 1," Finn said as he pulled onto campus. Rey got out, the other 3 had an off campus apartment, but Rey couldn't afford to live with them.

"Thanks for the ride!" Rey yelled and got her student card to go into her dorm. She was on cloud 9 as she basically floated into her dorm room. She had a single, she was thrilled to finally have her own little slice of earth to just herself. She jumped into bed and replayed the events of the night over and over in her head. It was so out of character for her to approach Ben in the bar, but boy was she glad she did. She wondered so many things about him. Who was he? What did he do? Why could he be out at 10:30 the next morning? Did he work? How old was he? She could tell he was older than her, but she didn't know how much. She fell asleep with a million thoughts racing through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

The next morning she woke up with butterflies in her stomach. She was feeling more nervous than she was the night before, with no liquid courage today. She spent some extra care getting ready this morning. She did her hair more carefully and went through 4 or 5 outfits before settling on her favorite pair of capris and a cold shoulder shirt. She started her walk about 10:15, it was about a 10 minute walk to the Dunkin Donuts. She put her headphones in and started her playlist. She loved music. She had about a billion playlists set up on her phone. She opted for an old school playlist filled with old Panic! And Fall Out Boy. She was happily singing to herself and bopping her head during her walk. When she arrived, she walked in and got in line to order a coffee.

Ben was already there, but she hadn't spotted him yet. He took the liberty of ordering her a coffee. Her opted for a medium iced caramel swirl. He watched her bop to her music for a second, smiling. He seemed to do that a lot around her. He went to that bar last night to drown his sorrows. He had just lost a pretty big case and was feeling down. He was instantly attracted to her and watched her all night. When she left her phone behind it felt like a sign. He hoped she'd text him. He smiled when she did. Smiling was not something Ben did often.

He finally pulled his phone out and texted her.

Ben: "Cute dancing"

Rey saw her phone light up and checked her text. She looked around until she spotted Ben. He held her coffee up. She got out of line and walked over to his table.

"What'd ya get me?" she asked, taking the coffee from him and sipping it. "MMM! Caramel swirl!" He smiled again.

"So, Rey," he started as she sat down, "tell me about yourself."

"Wow, that's open ended. Um, I'm an engineering student at RU, I have 3 friends, and I love caramel swirl coffee! Your turn!" she answered.

"I'm not very interesting," he replied.

"Well tell me something then," she said, she'd figured she's at least get some of her questions answered, "How old are you?"

"I'm 30," he replied, "you?"

"I'm 21," she said. "Do you want to runaway from me yet?"

"No," he smiled back, "but it sure helps explain all that youthful energy," he said, wishing he hadn't when he realized it made him sound over the hill.

She smirked over the top of her coffee. "Do you work?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, but he offered no more details.

"Wow, mysterious" she answered. "I do too. I'm an assistant to one of the engineering professors on campus. I run his copies and help with his personal jobs, too. It's not ideal, but it pays!"

"I'm a lawyer," he stated, very matter of factly.

"Ok, I'm a lowly 21 year old engineering student with a part time job and you are obviously a well educated 30 year old lawyer," she said aloud, wishing she hadn't. "You don't have to stay and finish this coffee," she offered him an escape.

"I'm enjoying our coffee date very much," he said, smiling at her. His smile melted her. Everytime he did smiled at her, it looked a little different, like he was practicing a new skill. It made her think things she wished it didn't.

"You have a nice smile," she blurted out, again, wishing she had more of a filter.

"Thank you," he responded, with another new smile she hadn't seen yet.

"So Mr. Big Shot Lawyer, what kind of law do you practice?" she asked him.

"I work at a firm in the city. First Order. We are defense attorneys. It sucks" he said.

"Well, if it sucks, don't do it!" she replied.

He chuckled out loud, "That easy, huh?" he said to her.

"That easy," she replied back. "I bet you could find another firm."

"I'll look into it," he assured her. Their conversation remained easy and before either of

them knew it, it was almost 11:30. "I better get back to the office," he said.

"Yeah, I have homework," she replied, again realizing how childish she sounded.

"Thanks for the coffee." She smiled at him, a very sincere smile.

"I'd like to see you again," he said, surprising her. "How about dinner next time?"

"That would be nice," she said and they walked outside. "I'll text you to firm up plans?"

"Perfect." he said. They stopped outside the building, neither of them quite knowing how to end the date. He leaned into her to hug her. He realized how much bigger he was than her when she reciprocated the hug and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. He never wanted to let go, but he did. He immediately walked over to his car, which Rey noticed was a nice Ford Mustang. She plugged her head phones in and headed back toward her dorm room, smiling and singing to herself happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben had trouble focusing at the office for the rest of the day. He couldn't get Rey out of his mind. First, he went through all the reasons they shouldn't, no couldn't, be together. She was almost 10 years younger than him. She was a student! She didn't know anything about the real him. He didn't know anything about her. She was perpetually happy.

Then he would start going through all the reasons he couldn't resist her. She was gorgeous. She made him smile. She brought out the best in him. She was bold and confident. He couldn't stop picturing her naked.

"REN" he heard his boss calling. It brought him back to reality. At work, he went by the name Kylo Ren. He didn't have the heart to exist as Ben Solo in this terrible world. He was dragged back down to reality. He entered Mr. Hux's office.

"Yeah," he said.

"New case," Hux replied and tossed a file at him.

"Ok, thanks," Ben replied and hurried back into his office to review it.

He opened the case file and began to read. He was supposed to defend a woman named Phasma. She was charged with grand larceny. He sighed and started to read more. He hated this job. He was young when he made the decision to go by an alias and leave home to defend criminals. It was more of a "fuck you" to his parents than anything that he really wanted to do. His dad has since passed, and his mom tried to get him to switch jobs all the time. His mother was Leia Organa, she was the president of RU. He left this out when talking to Rey. Rey's words were replaying in his head, "Well if it sucks, don't do it" she had told him with naivety. Could it really be that easy?

He popped his laptop open and typed into his search bar "District Attorney". The website popped up and he started doing some research. He clicked on the link to email the district attorney directly. He knew it would be kicked to a secretary, but he figured it was worth a try. When the email opened to compose, he struggled to find the words. It took him 3 hours, but he finally typed something he thought was ok and he clicked send.

He went back to the case files but was still more focused on Rey. That was when he heard his phone alert.

Rey: "Hey. Had fun today"

Ben: "Hey. Me too"

Rey: "This might sound forward, but I'd like to see you soon"

Ben: "I was thinking the same. How about tomorrow night?"

Rey: "Yeah, I get out of work at 6:00. We have to go walking distance from campus"

Ben: "I'll pick you up at 6:30, what dorm are you in?"

Rey: "I'm in RU3"

Ben: "See you tomorrow at 6:30"

Rey: "Where are we going?"

Ben: "You'll have to wait and see ?￢ﾀﾝ

Rey: "Ok. I look forward to it"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Rey was giddy with excitement. The next day dragged. She had 3 classes in the morning and then work all afternoon. She was spaced out during class and kept making mistakes at work. At 6:00 she took off for her dorm. She wanted to jump in the shower before Ben got her. She took the fastest shower known to mankind and put on the clothes she had meticulously laid out earlier. She threw her hair up into her signature style and trotted outside to wait for Ben. He was already there when she got outside. She checked her phone, it was 6:22. He was early, she liked that. She jogged over to his car and hopped inside.

"Hi," she said, "you're early."

"Hi," he responded, "you are too. You look nice," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I didn't know what to wear because you won't tell me where you are taking me," she said playfully.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said mysteriously.

Rey leaned over and turned on the radio. She flicked through 4 or 5 stations before settling on one. Ben watched her fingers nimbly maneuver the radio knobs. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one on the shift. His car was a manual. He drove it with ease. He shifted smoothly and never waivered.

Rey caught herself staring at him as he shifted. "Why a manual?" she asked him.

"Why not?" he responded.

"Well, it's just not that common anymore," she said.

"I like a stick, it makes driving more fun, it takes skill," he told her. "Do you know how to drive a stick?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm an engineering major, I love machines. I love to figure out how things work and why they work," she explained.

Ben took a turn down a windy road and slowed down. He pulled into a clearing ahead. "We're here" he said turning toward her and smiling.

"You're not going to kill me out here, are you," she asked him, realizing she knew nothing about him or where they were, "My friends know I'm with you," she said accusingly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"For unknown reasons, I do," she replied and got out of the car.

Ben walked to the trunk while Rey was getting out the car. He pulled out a blanket and a basket and a bottle of wine, pinot grigio, since he remembered that's what she was drinking at the bar.

"Ben, did you plan a picnic?" she asked with a playful smile.

He didn't respond, but instead he walked over to the clearing and laid out the blanket. He extended his arm out to her, "Join me," he said. She walked over to him and sat down on the blanket next to him. He opened the basket and pulled out two wine glasses and poured them each a glass of pinot. He took out some crackers and cheese and they began to eat and chat. It was a perfect night out.

She moved a little closer to him, trying to block the wind. "Are you cold?" he asked her, regretting an outdoor setting.

"Only when the wind blows," she replied. He reached out and put his arm around her, pulling her into him. She didn't stop him. He was warm. She leaned further into him. "What else is hiding in that basket," she asked.

He reached in pulled out a pomodoro pasta salad and chicken caesar salad roll ups. "Did you make these?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, so what?" he replied.

"Well, you are a big shot lawyer with conscience who can cook? You are way out of my league," she said.

"I don't think you quite understand what league you are in," he replied, handing her a sandwich. She ate her sandwich and they had easy conversation. They laughed and talked for awhile. The conversation hit a natural lull. She looked up at him, he leaned down into her, their lips met softly and they shared a perfectly soft kiss.

Their lips parted and her eyes opened to make sure she was really there. She could see Ben doing the same. Something in his eyes changed, and he flipped her around and kissed her more passionately this time. He reached around his neck and pulled herself deeper into the kiss. His hands started to explore her back a bit more freely. She got a handful of his hair and he moaned into the kiss. He parted her lips and his tongue entered her mouth. She made him feel like a young guy again. He hadn't kissed anyone like that in years, possibly ever. When they finally parted it was to breathe.

"Rey," he said, not knowing what was coming after that.

"Ben," she answered, breathy. He liked the way her voice sounded right now. They looked each other in the eye for a moment and then resumed kissing. He finally found the self control to pull himself away a few minutes later.

"Rey," he said again. She stared at him, out of breath. "Listen, we should take this slow." He said to her.

She got the message, and she felt stupid for thinking he would want her, "Oh yeah, sure" she said, embarrassed and wiping her lips. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Rey," he said again.

"Let's get out of here," she said, and started walking back to the car.

They drove home silently, only the low sound of the radio station in the background. When they arrived at Rey's dorm, she got out of the car quickly and said "goodnight."

She walked quickly up to her dorm room and broke down into tears. This was stupid and she didn't even know why she was crying. They had been on two dates, it wasn't like they were engaged, or even dating! She felt like a stupid girl. About 20 minutes later, her phone went off.

Ben: "Rey, that ended awkwardly"

Rey: "I understand. Really I do. I'm a 21 year old student, I have nothing to offer you"

Ben: "No! It's not like that"

Rey: "It's ok, Ben. Really."

Ben: "Rey. I really think I like you. And I'm inexperienced."

Rey: "You don't have to make up excuses, Ben"

Ben: "These are not excuses. Please, meet me tomorrow, and we can talk"

Rey: "When and where?"

Ben: "Come over, to my house."

Rey: "I can take the bus, what's your address?"

Ben sent his address over and Rey fell asleep, tears still in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Rey had work in the morning and classes in the afternoon. After her classes were over, she walked to the bus station near the campus. When she arrived at the bus stop, she saw's Ben's car. He rolled the window down, "Hop in," he said. She jumped into the car and they drove in silence over to his house. She sat in his car, debating whether this was a good idea or not. He walked over and opened the door for her. He extended his hand again, like he had at the picnic. She took his hand and got out of the car. They walked, hand in hand to his door. He unlocked the door and let her inside. His house was nice, a ranch. More modest than she was expecting.

"Ben, you don't have to do this. We've been on two dates, two nice dates, really nice dates, but that doesn't mean you owe me anything," she said to him.

"Rey" he growled a little, and turned her to face him, so he could look in her eyes. "Rey, I told you, I like you, I'm embarrassed and inexperienced. I haven't had many girlfriends and in terms of sex, I've only been with one person. I'm older and completely ashamed. I'm nervous and I want to impress you." He finished stammering in a mix of embarrassment and anger that looked good on him. He turned his face away from hers and walked into the living room, his back to her.

His vulnerability spoke to her. She walked over to him, didn't say a word and loosened his belt. He looked down at her, anxiety on his face. She removed his belt and unzipped his pants. "Rey" he said, "You don't have to…" he hadn't finished his sentence when she had slowly dropped his pants down to his ankles and started to move her fingers inside of the waistband of his boxer briefs. He let out a soft moan, she looked up at him.

"Ben," she said, between kissing his waist and thighs, "I'm a virgin," his eyes widened and he tried to interrupt her, "shhhhh…." she said to him, "where's the bedroom?"

He kicked his pants off and took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. When they got in there, she pushed him backward onto the bed. She slowly climbed on top of him. She planted a big, eager kiss on his lips and let his hands explore her body. She leaned down to his neck and started kissing him down his body until she got back to his waist band. She slowly, painfully slowly, removed his boxer briefs, exposing a large, hard cock. She stared at it for a moment, before grabbing it, eagerly rubbing up and down, and releasing a loud guttural moan from Ben. She smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss the head, she could taste the precum and licked her lips.

As soon as she pushed her mouth over the head of his pulsing member, he let out a sound she hadn't ever heard before, a sound of pure pleasure. It came from the back of his throat, almost animalistic. It turned her on. She went to town, playing off the sounds he made to figure out what to do more and less of. After a few minutes he ordered her "Stop, now!".

"What's wrong?" she asked, out of breath in that voice that just tipped him over the edge. She looked up at him with big eyes. "Am I doing it wrong?" she quickly added, her cheeks turning red. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Rey," he muttered through clenched teeth, "If that is wrong, then I don't want to be right," he pulled her towards him and laid a big kiss on her mouth. He felt her smile into the kiss and he took charge. He flipped her over onto her back. "Rey, we don't have to do this,".

The thought of not doing it at this point infuriated her. "I want to, I need to, Ben, please," she practically begged him. She started to take her shirt off over her head. He watched, the sight of her bare chest taking his breath away. He removed his shirt as well, since she had taken his pants off earlier. She admired the gorgeous scene of his naked body in front of him. He grabbed her pants and pulled them down slowly, leaving her laying on his bed in her panties that she had quite obviously soaked through. He kissed her neck, then her chest. "Ben," she whispered into his ear, "pleeease," she said, slowly.

He couldn't take her begging any more. He ripped off her panties and could feel how wet she was. He started slowly and leaned down and whispered, "Please, don't let me hurt you, tell me if you want to stop."

"Whatever you do, don't stop" she pleaded back to him. The look in her eyes asking for more. He started slowly and gently. He entered the tip, pulled out and entered again, this time giving her a little bit more. He pulled it out, and entered again, even more this time. She was moaning and clawing his back. "Beeeeeeeen" he heard her say from her gut. He gave her almost the whole thing this time and felt the pop he had been waiting for. He stopped, inside her, and let her adjust to him. He saw her eyes squeeze shut.

"Rey, we can stop," he said to her, although he hoped beyond belief she wouldn't make him stop.

The pain was soon outweighed by the pleasure, she opened her eyes again, bit her lip, and dug her nails into Ben's back. "More," she commanded. Ben took this and started thrusting into her harder than before. She tossed her head back and moaned with pleasure. "Oh Ben, don't stop," she ordered. He had no intention.

She was so tight and he couldn't believe he was having sex with this gorgeous girl. "Rey, my God!" he groaned again, looking her in the eyes. He could feel her body on the edge. He picked up his hand and started to rub her clit with his thumb. She bucked under the pleasure.

"Ben, Ben, Ben" was all she could get out. Hearing his name on her lips was enough to bring him to the edge, but he resisted. No way in Hell was he coming before her. It only took her about 30 seconds until her felt her pussy tighten around his cock. It was the only encouragement he needed and he felt his release as well. He thrusted once more deep into her and let it go. Their juices flowed together as they groaned in tandem pleasure. He stayed there for a moment longer before rolling out of her and next to her on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rey woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. It took her a minute to realize she was still in Ben's bed. She looked over, Ben wasn't next to her. She rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom. She washed her face and used her finger to brush her teeth. She redid her hair and found a robe hanging there that was obviously Ben's and put it on. She walked out of the bedroom into the living room and heard sizzling.

"Good Morning, Rey" she heard Ben's brooding voice from the kitchen. She turned around and saw him standing over the stove cooking bacon. "Hope you're hungry," he smiled at her.

She walked over to him.

"My robe looks great on you," he told her, smiling.

Her cheeks reddened and she moved over to sit at the breakfast bar. "I'm starving," she said to him, and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate. "Mmmmmm" she said as she took a big bite of it.

He looked up and shot her a side smile. It put a smile on her face just seeing it. "What are you smiling at?" he asked her as he put eggs and toast on her plate, made himself a plate, and came around to sit next to her.

"Hm. Something about your smile makes me smile," she told him, averting her eyes down to her plate and beginning to eat. "This is delicious," she said to him.

"You're just saying that," he said to her, even though he knew he could cook. "Ya know," he started to tell her, "I emailed the district attorney's office yesterday, I inquired about a job," he told her.

"What?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "What you told me the other day, it really resonated with me. My job has taken everything from me, I want myself back," he said rather cryptically.

"What do you mean, took everything?" she asked him.

"Well, I practice law under a different name than the one given to me. No one has called me Ben in years. My mom wants me back, but I can't go back to her with this stupid name and this stupid job. I started too young and I didn't know what I wanted," he told her truthfully.

She stopped eating and looked at him, "Wow," she managed to get out, "that was more information than I was expecting," she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all that, you don't need to be apart of this drama," he said, embarrassed.

"No," she assured him, "I'm honored that you felt comfortable enough to trust me with that information, Mr. Ben," she stopped, "I don't know your last name."

"Solo. Ben Solo. That's my real name," he said, proudly.

"Solo? Like Dr. Leia Oragana's son? After her husband died they published a piece about her family and mentioned that she had a son, Ben Solo, but she hadn't talked to him recently. You're Ben Solo?" she asked, mouth agape.

"In the flesh," he responded.

"And your fake name?" she asked

"Ren. Kylo Ren. It's the name I practice under, but I hate it. It's not me," he said, shuddering.

"Well I must say, I'm really happy that you are taking steps to make your life better. It can't be easy," she told him.

"Well I don't know if I'll even hear back, but I figured the worst they could say is no," he said. Then he added, "Now you know so much about me, tell me more about you, Rey…"

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Where do you come from, tell me about your family," he prodded.  
"Well, I come from nowhere and I have no family," she said, simply, with no additional information.

"Ok, well where is nowhere? Everyone has some sort of family," he egged her on.

"Jakku is where I'm from, you've definitely never heard of it. It's a gross little town. My parents abandoned me when I was young and I bounced around the foster system until I aged out," she said honestly.

Ben didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry," was all he could figure out.

"Don't be" said Rey. "I live a great life and I learned how to be independent and self sufficient. I wouldn't be who I am today without that shady past," she told him, confidently.

He was moved by her outlook. He felt like an idiot. He had had everything and gave it up to be a selfish idiot. She had had nothing and was making something of herself and working her ass off. He was so completely enamored with her in that moment, he couldn't resist himself. He looked at her, made intense eye contact, and leaned in and kissed her hard.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

He picked her up right off the bar stool she was sitting on, it wasn't hard, he was significantly larger than her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He carried her into the bedroom and practically threw her on the bed. She liked this aggressive side of him, when he took charge. Without words, he untied his robe from around her waist and watched it fall on either side of her, leaving her naked body exposed to him. He smiled again, this smile was tinted with lust. He looked at her, his face softening for a moment, "You are beautiful," he said. "And I don't care where you come from, nowhere, and who your parents are, no one, you are someone, you are someone to me," he told her.

She grabbed up around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She bit his lip softly and fumbled with his pants. He was wearing sweats and she was able to untie them and push them down his legs. He kicked them off swiftly and ripped his shirt of, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He stopped and sat up, on top of her. She was able to really appreciate his whole naked body in this light. His scar ran down to the top of his chest, she traced it with her finger. He watched her, and said nothing.

He dropped a kiss on her nipple, taking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He played with the other one manually. Twisting it around in his fingers, feeling it get stiff. He started to kiss her belly, and her abdomen, he let his kissed trail to the top of her pussy. He could see she was clean shaven and kissed the side of her thighs. She was wriggling with pleasure.

He paused for a moment, before his tongue slid into her slit and licked up to her clit. She moaned a soft moan he didn't hear from her last night. "Ben," she said. He looked up at her wordless, still licking, maintaining eye contact, "No one has ever done this to me before, " she said in that hot breathy voice, "and I don't want you to feel like you have to." She could feel him smile against her pussy.

"This," he said, pressed into her, "is for fun," he finished. After he said it, he used his hands to spread her pussy apart and tongue fuck her.

"Oh my god, Ben!" she said and started panting for breath. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his hair a little. He responded by licked her even harder. He placed his thumb on the area between her pussy and her ass. She bucked into him. "More" she ordered him. "You can't stop now," she rescinded her last statement. He let his thumb explore a little more until it was pressed against her ass hole, but it didn't enter. Her moans let him know she was ok with it. He decided to spend some time on her clit. He trailed his tongue up to the sensitive area and started to lick slowly, thumb in place. He then used his other hand to insert two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. She was feeling more pleasure than he had ever felt before in her life.

"Ben, please, make me cum," she begged him. He planned on it, too. "Ben, I want to come for you," she was a talker in bed. He liked it. He growled into her clit and started sucking on it. "Oh my god, Ben, yes, more, more," she ordered him. He started going harder with his fingers and pressed more into her ass while licking her and sucking her clit. He paused, "Cum for me, Rey, please" he growled at her, it was enough to make her cum. She tightened around his fingers and her pussy squirted a little cum for him. He slowed down, but didn't stop.

"Fuck Rey, you are so hot," he told her as he lapped up her juices. He removed his thumb, but let his fingers stay inside her. They slowed down but didn't stop. He continued to lick up her juices and she continued to moan and yell his name. He knew he could get her a second orgasm. He removed his fingers and slowly used his thumb to go to work on her clit. He used to tongue to explore inside her. He licked from the top of her pussy down to the area before her ass. He did this slowly and 4 times in a row. She shook each time he did it. "Rey, I'm not done," he said, pressed into her. "You taste so fucking good," he added.

She couldn't make words right now, it was all so unbelievable. This slow, gentle licking and playing was keeping her on the edge she had just toppled over. She could see his face buried into her pussy and his hands nimbly playing with her clit. She could feel their connection in this moment. It didn't take long for Ben to pick his pace up again. He was going harder at her clit and she was pushing his head into her and bucking her pussy at his tongue. He reached out and got a handful of her ass and she let out a scream of pleasure. "Ben, my god,". She liked the ass play, he decided to make a bold move.

He flipped her on to her stomach and had her pull her knees it. He had a beautiful shot of her ass and her pussy this way. He reached up to her clit with one hand and started to fiddle with it. He put his face in there and started licking from her pussy to her asshole, and when he got there, he spent a few seconds licking in her asshole. He repeated this a few times and each time she moaned louder and longer. "You like that," he told her, smacking her ass.

"No, I fucking love it," she said, giving him the encouragement he needed. He rubbed a finger around the outside of her ass before sticking inside a little. She bucked at him, and he continued to fondle her pussy and her asshole. "Ben, please, I want to cum again," she asked. He started to lick and kiss all over her ass while adding pressure to her clit with his thumb and inserting his middle finger into her pussy. His other hand had a finger in her ass and he went hard with all of them. She bucked into him with intense pleasure and screamed from somewhere inside her before cumming all over his hand. He removed all his fingers from her and flipped her back over. He crawled on top of her and kissed her hard, wanting her to taste herself on his lips.

She moaned into the kiss and whispered into his ear, "Please, Ben, fuck me hard." He had no more self control and thrust into her hard. She met his rhythm. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," he heard her saying and felt her release again, her pussy squeezing his dick.

"Rey, fuck," he said as he released into her. She kept his eye contact as he came inside her, groaning with each last thrust and feeling his cum fill her pussy up.

He stayed where he was for a minute to let the most intense orgasm he's ever had pass and then he rolled next to her on the bed. He looked over at her, sweaty and beautiful.

"Rey, let's talk," he said.

"Let's shower first," she replied, kissed him and then jumped out of bed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Rey's head was reeling. She felt more connected to this man than she had ever felt to anyone before. She showered and put her clothes from the day before on before moving to Ben's living room and sitting on his couch. It was Saturday so she had no classes to worry about and her professor was out of town this weekend, so she didn't have to go to work either.

Ben sat down on the couch next to her. "Rey," he started.

She was nervous. She felt like this was the moment he realized he shouldn't be with her. He was regretting everything from the past two days and was going to tell her.

"Before you tell me why we can't do this, just know that I feel connected to you. I don't know why or what it is about you, I feel like I've known you forever. If you are done, just tell me know so I don't fall even harder," she blurted out, feeling like a moron.

He smiled. "Rey, nothing on this earth could make me walk away from you. My life has been better since we ran into each other on Tuesday at the bar than it ever has before. You do something to me that I can't explain in words. I never want you to leave," he said, exasperated, hoping it wasn't too much.

She smiled back, "Well Ben Solo, I guess you've got yourself a girlfriend," she felt stupid immediately after she said it. Who uses these terms as an adult? Her smile faded, his got bigger. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw he had an email, it was from District Attorney Holdo. He read it silently and looked at Rey.

"They want me," he said to her.

"Well whoever they are, they can't have you, I just got you!" she retorted.

"The District Attorney's office, they want me to come in for an interview on Monday!" he said excitedly.

"That's great news, I will make you dinner to celebrate tonight!" she told him.

"Can you cook?" he asked her.

"You'll have to find out," she said. She got up and started wondering around the kitchen looking at what he had. "I'll need to run to the store," she told him. He tossed her his keys.

"Take my car," he said, "It's way easier than the bus."

She smiled and jumped in his car. She saw her phone light up.

Ben: "Stop by your dorm and grab some clothes, too. You're staying here tonight"

Rey: "I think that's MY decision"

Ben: "Ok, suit yourself"

Rey: "I'm staying at your place tonight"

Rey drove back to her dorm and packed a bag and then hit the store to buy the essentials for Chicken Parmesan, a dish she had mastered at a young age in one of her foster's homes. She grabbed what she needed and headed back to Ben's house. When she got back, he came out to the driveway to help her carry all the stuff in. He put the food away while she unpacked her bag. The sight of her things in his apartment made his heart flutter. He couldn't explain it, but he loved this girl and he knew it.

Rey and Ben had an excellent dinner and decided to watch a movie afterwards. Ben pulled up his netflix and they settled on a romantic comedy. She snuggled close to him and he reveled in the fact that her body fit so perfectly in his. He was distracted by the smell of her hair and the way their fingers intertwined to pay too much attention to the movie. When the movie ended she looked up into his big eyes.

"Rey." He said and stopped. He wanted to tell her, but was afraid it was too soon.

"Ben." she replied, knowing what he was going to say and knowing she felt the same way, but not knowing why or how.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he said to her.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I love you, too" he replied. They shared a kiss neither of them would ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: 3 months later

Rey had moved in to Ben's house after the semester ended. She could take the bus to and from campus on the days Ben didn't drive her. Ben had successfully changed jobs and was now a senior ADA. He looked over at Rey while he was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She was in the dining room setting the table and making sure the house was tidy. The doorbell rang. She scurried to the door, "Dr. Organa," she said to the woman on the other side.

"Please dear, it's just Leia!" she said to Rey, again.

"Right, I'm sorry, Leia," she managed to get out, but could not find herself comfortable calling the president of her college and her boyfriend's mother that.

"Hi Mom," she heard Ben call out.

"Hi Ben," Dr. Organa said back to her son. "Thanks for having me over for dinner."

They hugged. "Go sit down you two, I'm almost done," Ben said to the two women in the kitchen. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Rey, I'm so grateful you came into Ben's life when you did," she said to Rey, taking her hand. "I couldn't get through to him."

"I'm the lucky one that he came into my life. He is unlike anyone I've ever met before and he makes me a better person," Rey told Leia. They shared a smile and Ben came around the corner with his meal.

"Smells amazing, Ben" Rey said to him.

"Hopefully it is," Ben responded, smiling, which he was doing more and more nowadays.

"How's work," Leia asked Ben.

"It's good. It feels good to put the bad guys away. I'm pretty good at it, too," he added, not very humbly.

But he was good at it. He knew all the tricks from his time as a defense attorney. He put away most of his defendants with ease. His life was not where he saw it when he left home all those years ago, but was exactly where it should be. He had his mom back in his life, he had a dream job, and most importantly he had Rey. Rey's positivity was sickening sometimes, but they balanced each other out perfectly.

Rey couldn't be happier with her life, too. She was doing so great in school, she had made Dean's List every semester. She was loving her classes and was excited to start her junior year. She was still working for her professor and he offered her a job over the summer as well. She was totally, head over heels in love, with Ben Solo. The trickiest part was getting Finn on board, but he eventually came to terms with it. Poe was off across the country, working for a large business as an engineer and Finn had just started his job. Rose didn't have anything yet, but was living with Finn and working odd jobs. Rey never imagined this life for herself, but honestly couldn't picture anything better.

The three enjoyed their meals and conversation for the remainder of the night. Leia said her goodbyes, and Ben and Rey retired to the bedroom for the night, wishing every night could be like this forever.


End file.
